Speak Now
by Angel of Despair
Summary: A Tommy/Kim fic based off of Taylor Swift's song Speak Now.


_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kimberly asked Jason as the scanned the outside of the church. Kim shouldn't be there. Tommy made it clear that he didn't want her there when his fiancee Vivian called to tell Kimberly that she was sent an invitation by mistake.

Vivian and Tommy had meant a year after Tommy finished his stunt as a Dino Thunder ranger. She seemed like the last type of girl Tommy would go for. Vivian was a model and very high maintenance. It wasn't long after she entered Tommy's life that she began trying to control all aspects of it. Everyone was surprised when Tommy announced that they were getting married.

"I'm telling you Kim," Jason said. "Once he got drunk at the bachelor party all he could talk about was how he was making a mistake and how he should be marrying you."

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"I'm still not sure, Jas," Kimberly told him. Jason stared at Kimberly. He knew a good majority of the reason why Tommy and her had not been able to get back together because they were both to afraid that they might get hurt again. Every time they saw each other things were tense. It was hard to even consider them friends at that point. The only time the two talked was when they were forced to interact at group gatherings, but there was not a single person who doubted the fact that Kimberly and Tommy still loved each other. Now it was just a matter of doing something about it before it was too late.

"You're doing the right thing," Jason told her and he snuck her in through the front door of the church.

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel/ and she is yelling at a bridesmaid/ somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Once inside Kim and Jason snuck over to where the other ex-Rangers stood. They knew that if anyone from Vivian's family recognized her then their plans would be ruined.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" the rangers heard Vivian's voice carrying in from the backroom. Apparently, she was yelling at one of the bridesmaids for eating and the last thing Vivian wanted was a fat bridesmaid. No one bothered to point out to Vivian that just because the bridesmaid ate that morning did not mean she was suddenly going to bloat up before the ceremony.

"That's the girl Tommy is marrying?" Aisha asked in disbelief. It seemed so weird to imagine Tommy with a woman who refused to allow her bridesmaids to eat.

"Not if we can do anything about it," Jason said shooting the nervous Kimberly a grin.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be/ I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say/ don't say yes, run away now/ I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door/ Don't wait or say a single vow/ You need to hear me out/ And they said speak now_

Kimberly, however, did not notice Jason's reassuring smile. Instead Kimberly was busy imagining Tommy leaving with her only to tell her off about breaking up with him all those years ago in a letter and then leaving her only to marry Vivian after all. The two of them never had discussed it.

"I need to go," Jason said. "I have best man duties to attend to."

Jason gave Kimberly a reassuring pat on the arm as he told the others to look after her while he was gone. Trini and Aisha gently led Kimberly to a seat between the two of them on the groom's side.

_Fond gestures are exchanged/ And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march/ And I am hiding in the curtains/ It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely-bride-to be/ She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen/ But I know you wish it was me/ You wish it was me_

Vivian's family was busy filling up there side as well.

"Quick!" Trini said turning to Kim. "You need to hide. Vivian's sister is coming in and she knows who you are!"

Kim booked it behind a curtain where she would be hidden from view. From her hiding place she could see the church filling up and Vivian's family greeting each other. Suddenly, the organ began to strike up the chords but apparently, Vivian had picked a poor organist. The wedding march sounded more like a death march as he played it.

The room stood as Vivian began walking down the aisle like it was just another runway. Kim's eyes floated towards where Tommy stood at the front of the room. His eyes seemed wishful almost. Maybe Jason was right. Maybe Vivian was not the one that Tommy wanted.

Suddenly, Kimberly again began to imagine what would happen when she spoke up, but this time she started thinking about a happier ending. Kim snuck into one of pews while everyone was still standing. When everyone else took their seats again, so did Kim.

_Don't say yes, run away now/ I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door/ Don't wait or say a single vow/ You need to hear me out/ and the said speak now/ Don't say yes run away now/ I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door/ Don't wait or say a single vow/ Your time is running out/ And they said speak now/ Oh, la, oh_

Kimberly watched as the ceremony began. Carefully, she listened to the one line that might or might not lead to her life forever changing. She could feel her nerves rising as each moment passed.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace/ There's my last chance/ I stand up with shaky hands/ All eyes on me_

Kim heard the preacher say the line. Her heart in her throat she slowly stood up. She felt all the eyes on the room go to her. She could feel the death glares being shot at her by Vivian's family.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room/ But I'm only looking at you _

Tommy's eyes met Kim's. It seemed like at that moment they were the only people in the world. Suddenly, they broke eye contact and before Kimberly had the chance Tommy was flying out of the back door of the church. Vivian was yelling after him. Asking him what the hell he thought he was doing.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion/ But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl/ so don't say yes, run away now/ I'll meet when you're out of the church at the back door/ Don't wait or say a single vow/ You need to hear me out/ They said speak now_

Kimberly ran from her pew to the door that Tommy had just flown out of. She needed to speak to him. She had to know that she was the reason he left.

"Tommy!" she called after him as she found herself in the back parking lot of the church. She saw him standing in his tux walking away, but as soon as he heard her voice, he turned around.

"What the hell were you thinking Kim?" Tommy asked angrily.

Kim should have expected his anger. After all, they hadn't really spoken since she sent him that letter all those years ago. She ran over to him so that she now stood right in front of him. Bracing herself she allowed Tommy to do all the talking.

"You broke up with me!" Tommy shouted. "You are not meant to show up at my wedding and interrupt the ceremony! Why are you even here?"

Kim looked down at the asphalt. She came here intending to be honest.

"I came because I still love you," Kim said. Tommy stared at her incredulously. Those little words helped him cool down a little bit.

"If you loved me then why did you send that letter all those years ago?" Tommy asked still a little angry. The letter was the one thing that had stood between the two of them all these years. It was the reason why Tommy had never gone after her.

"I only wrote it because I was being selfish," Kim told him. "Every day I worried that you were going to be killed in a battle. I thought if I broke up with you, I would be able to shut off my feelings. It didn't work though. When Jason and I came back for the shelter, I had planned on telling you how I felt but you were with Kat. So, I didn't say anything."

Tommy looked down at Kim. "So why now? Why are you suddenly telling me all this on my wedding day?"

Kim took a deep breath. She looked up at Tommy. His eyes automatically meeting hers.

"I would have said something sooner, but every time I saw you, you were only cordial to me. I thought the last thing you wanted to hear was that I stilled had feelings for you," Kim explained. "The only reason I came today was because Jason told me about your drunken rants at your bachelor party."

Tommy groaned. He should have known Jason would do something like that. He would have been angry, but then if Jason hadn't done that, then Kimberly wouldn't be standing before him right now.

He glanced back at the church where Vivian was. What had he been thinking? No one could ever replace the brunette standing before him right now.

"I love you, Kim," Tommy told her as he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss, Tommy whispered into her ear. "You're the one I want to be with."

And he began kissing some more. It took a long while, but everything was starting to feel like it was finally right.

_And you say let's run away now/ I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door/ Baby, I didn't say my vows/ Glad you were around/ When they said speak now_


End file.
